


DMMD同人－伪双苍：晚归

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 伪双子X金目苍。一直都好想看这个组合哦。不过算是AU吧？
Relationships: Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus
Kudos: 3





	DMMD同人－伪双苍：晚归

当威尔斯与托利普回到家时，色情淫荡的呻吟声正回荡在无人会来造访的大宅内，不绝于耳。  
两人彼此交换了一个眼神，并没有表现出丝毫吃惊和难堪，而只是故意提高存在感似的加重了关门锁门的声音，踩过地板的脚步声也没放轻，就这样若无其事的朝着左侧的寝室门走去。  
屋内的人或许是因自己的叫声而没有注意到，也或者是注意到却故意无视，总之那撩人情欲的叫声依旧从门内传来。  
随后开门后的一幕的确震撼，若是其他人，大概会迅速关门或者大脑当机。可托利普和威尔斯不是一般人，所以他们不但没离开，反而从身后推上门，站在那里欣赏了一番。  
男性射精后弥漫的腥味添堵在没开窗通过风的房间里，黑色基调的大床上那副洁白的身躯下正透着情欲的粉红。汗液笼罩出的水汽覆盖过每个部位的表面，顺着双腿大敞的轮廓延伸到下方的私密处，却被周遭吞噬而来的黑色戏弄侵染。  
【苍叶】的目光锁定了回家的两人，却没有开口冲屋主们打声招呼。他继续将自己被捣弄得乱七八糟的私处朝着那两人所站的方向打开，旁若无人的享受着体内的刺激，不知羞耻的发出淫荡刺耳的喘息。  
抽动的后穴小口翻起的褶皱红润潮湿，大腿根和下方的床铺也站满了粘稠液体，干涩的污渍上又被不均匀的挂满新的白浊，挺立的阴茎上也如糖霜似的淅淅沥沥的挂满浑浊的精液，显然这已经不是第一次射精。  
穴口内拖出一根商业化荧光蓝色的绳子，如同一条色情钻入人体内的小虫垂下尾来。不用细听内部震荡的响动，跳蛋此时肯定正在【苍叶】体内好好运作，但似乎根本无法满足主人的需求。  
所以【苍叶】才借住了其他辅助，或者说，是他太过无聊找来的玩伴——那些不属于他的智能伴侣，正围着他的肉体贪婪的戏弄。  
黑色的蛇盘绕在【苍叶】赤裸的大腿上，尾巴如藤蔓般攀过【苍叶】黏糊糊的小腹，而吐出的信子正欢快的扫过残留着精水的龟头前端。  
苍叶仰在巨大黑色狮子的前爪间，好比陷入在昂贵的真皮沙发里一样。他枕着狮子粗壮有力的上臂，凌乱的蓝色同狮子的漆黑鬃毛交错得融为一体，令他眯起泛红的眼角埋没在狮鬃间，神秘撩人。  
狮子危险而巨大的一只爪子有利的抓着【苍叶】的肋骨附近，这让身材瘦弱的青年看起来就像是被擒住的猎物。可是【苍叶】毫无畏惧，咧来的嘴角洋溢着贪婪的笑容，享受着狮子带有倒刺的舌头舔舐他的肩头和手臂。  
他的肌肤透出的红色并不都是因为纵欲而引起的，一部分也有表面因为狮子的过度舔舐而摩出的擦痕。每次【苍叶】都因为下方蛇信的刺激，和狮子舌头的疼痛而皱起眉头，唇间发出闷哼的隐忍声，可是他却根本不挣扎，甚至眼底散发出兴奋危险的光泽。  
他在享受这份澎湃的刺激，疼痛是他的发泄口，一次次高潮后的疲倦是他的乐园，体内跳蛋无法满足的空虚则是他贪婪的借口。  
最终在成熟了一波刺激流淌过血液的炙热，【苍叶】总算抑制住呼吸，眯起的眼眸聚焦到眼前的两个英国人身上。黑蛇和黑色的狮子也像是会意了他的喜好，停止了舔舐和抚摸，安静的转过视线凝视自己原本的主人。  
发现【苍叶】已经把注意力施舍似的投过来，威尔斯和托利普便抖落掉房间气息沉淀在肩头的粘稠感，转而露出他们标志性的笑容。  
“好久不见，苍叶先生。”  
“哟，苍叶。”  
两个人的招呼方式一如既往，在【苍叶】耳朵里熟悉到长茧，不过却也因为他耐心耗尽而显得许久未闻。  
【苍叶】没过多回话，而是啧了一声，嫌弃的蹬过去。他微微给双腿施力，用没被蛇缠住的那条腿托起自己，往狮子的鬃毛里靠得更深。因为体内跳蛋不间断地运作，他的眉毛没有完全舒展过，可现在皱得更深，大概是因为对眼前的两个人的不满吧？  
“看起来苍叶先生玩得相当厉害啊，”威尔斯做作吃惊的扫视了一下被弄的乱七八糟的床铺和地毯，最终目光聚集在对方身下早已被液体堆积粘湿的惨不忍睹的床单上。  
“真的是让人头疼呀，苍叶，”托利普感叹着根本不像是苦恼的抱怨，甚至那股不明所以的开心劲都写在了他的嘴角上。  
【苍叶】厌恶的哼了下鼻子，侧过脸只丢过来刺人的余光。蛇从他的腿上滑了下来，攀到了一旁的脚边。青年就这样赤裸着身子，稍微侧过身半合上腿，把还没发泄的阴茎和含着按摩器的后穴持续暴露在两人眼前，就这样抬手支在狮子宽厚的肌肉上，托着脸带着。  
“还不是因为你们俩不回来，死哪去了？”  
显然【苍叶】心情很糟。要不是他这幅模样，大概会想要揍人吧？  
“很抱歉，我们也是有很多事情要处理的，”威尔斯毕恭毕敬的口吻听起来充满耐心与无奈，但谁都知道他内在是个什么样的人，“让你面临这样的处境，我们真的很抱歉。”  
”但的确让我们看到了了不得的画面呢，“同威尔斯不一样，托利普完全没有表现出丝毫歉意，就这样插着口袋得意洋洋的发出话，“果然苍叶最棒了。”  
“是啊，让我们大饱眼福，”同托利普对视了一下后，威尔斯也微微一笑，表面温和礼貌得如同收到情人节礼物的绅士，“看来除了道歉，我们还改向苍叶先生献上感谢之言呢。”  
“感谢你哦，苍叶。”  
“谢谢您，苍叶先生。”  
两人这样一来一往，一唱一和的态度对【苍叶】来说已经司空见惯，或者说这就是这两人的标志性行为，却很容易让人不舒服。  
“切！你们不要蹬鼻子上脸，谁特意让你们看了啊。”【苍叶】毫不掩饰自己的心情，当然他也知道这点脾气是无法给眼前这两个怪人一点损失的。  
他撑起身手伸向下面，打开腿，从下方拽住蓝色的绳子，用力将其拖出来。微微皱起的鼻梁，有些闪烁的双瞳，苍叶闷哼了两声下，把还在运作中的跳蛋拽了出来。  
早就被他玩弄许久的后穴湿答答的，分泌的液体几乎都跟着震动的物件带出来，粘稠而包含光色，吐出的部分也顺着大腿根的线条再度弄湿了屁股下的布料。  
被扩张开的后穴口红肿的长着口，随着他的呼吸收缩，把内部幽深勾人的肠道若隐若现的亮出来。因为威尔斯和托利普突然出门就不回来，电话和信息也没回复，苍叶几乎独自在性欲大起的折腾下把自己狠狠的玩弄了许多次，这张床的惨状就是最好的证明。  
“喂，既然回来了，就帮我做。”  
蓝发的青年一甩手，就将被自己体内弄湿的情趣用品扔了过去，发泄了自己的这几日被憋坏了的愤怒。亮蓝色的物件还裹着人体内的分泌物，几乎透明的液体拖出几滴，落在了地板上。  
望着滚到脚前的东西，回来的两名英国人并没躲闪。托利普上前握住遥控器的那端提了起来，关了后举在眼前端详了一番。而旁边的威尔斯则对这个兴趣不多，目光始终都没离开【苍叶】包含催促与质问的视线。  
“虽然我们也很想快点满足苍叶先生的需求，但是我们也是很累了。如果可以的话，主要活动能不能留到明天呢？”  
威尔斯包含歉意的给出提议，手礼节性的放在胸前。随后他无视不干净的地面，朝着床铺前的人走，直到宽大的床沿阻挡了他的道路。  
“可是让苍叶先生苦等这么久，不做些什么也不太好。”拖了拖镜框，眼镜片后的目光似笑非笑。即使他没有立刻要做的意思，却有着随时愿意把【苍叶】吃干抹净的危险感。“苍叶先生现在下面很难受吧？毕竟还没尽兴，”他赤裸裸的指出来，目光盯着【苍叶】依旧膨胀着的性器，“如果只是帮忙处理的话，我们很乐意。”  
“是啊，毕竟我们也很想碰碰苍叶呢。”托利普也已经走了过来，把没了声音的跳蛋随性的丢在了床上。可惜物件随着重量，沿着床铺边缘掉落，然而没人在乎。  
这个情趣用品本身就是托利普赠送的，因为觉得很合适苍叶的发色。这也是为了确保苍叶时刻不会无聊，看来这次派上了用场。  
就知道没法说服他们顺从自己的意愿，已经不会为此使用“暴露”的【苍叶】不耐烦的叹了口气，也懒得多说什么。他呲出牙，趾高气昂的抬了抬腿把脚尖伸了过去。  
“随你。反正我也累了，只是帮我射出来的话，就快上。”  
威尔斯没有多言，而是抬手用仿佛托起少女玉手似的姿势托起了【苍叶】有些被蛇鳞摩红的脚，手指却不停留的顺着脚踝的线条往上，随后握住了脚腕。  
稍微用力一拽，【苍叶】就从狮子身上滑落，后背曾过被自己精液弄脏的床铺，被这样不礼貌的扯去了床边。这也不是第一次了，【苍叶】多多少少料到对方的喜好，除了抱怨的发出句厌恶的责骂，也没挣扎什么。  
托利普欣赏着【苍叶】脸上的表情变化，满足的坐在床边，拉过【苍叶】刚坐起来的身子。他若无其事的用接近暴力的力气扣住苍叶赤裸的肩膀，将其擦过身，抬起臂弯搂到自己怀间。  
【苍叶】刚不满的贴到他怀里，他就忘我的含笑嗅上苍叶的蓝色。鼻尖完全没入发根，贴在被汗水浸湿的头皮上，把贪婪的呼吸声清晰的从耳后传进【苍叶】的鼓膜中。  
怀中青年的身躯已经变得消瘦许多，但那锋芒又让人怜爱的双重质感却仍然丰富饱满。被狮子舌头擦红的肌肤不均匀的散布在洁白淫乱的肌肤上，只要托利普的手指轻轻抚摸过那起了皮不光滑的伤痕，就能通过怀抱感受到【苍叶】的变化。这让他玩心大起，手指加重戳的力度，指甲悄然抠上破了皮的地方，【苍叶】发出的呻吟时的他顿时心情舒畅不少。  
威尔斯则不紧不慢，他握着苍叶的腿打开，自己也坐到了对方双腿间的床铺旁，让自己占据了饱览风光的最佳位置。  
【苍叶】被他们俩架在床边，任由他们碰触。不是他放弃抵抗或者害怕，而是这个性格下的他如此享受这样的刺激。他不会屈服于这两个人，此时更多是他们彼此互利，相互享受这种事。他肆意让这两个人满足自己，给予疼痛到让他兴奋的处理，如果不满，他随时都可以发一顿脾气。  
威尔斯修长的手指背慢条斯理的擦过对方敏感的大腿根，如愿以偿换来【苍叶】几近爆发，却抑制住的微怒声。对此他却乐不可支的冻着手指，在对方还没闭合的小孔周围画了一个圈。  
“唔…！”渴望对方进入的身体被这样一玩，瞬间让【苍叶】感觉腰下一软，小腹内的热流如同野兽饥饿的口水，从后方淌了出来，然而威尔斯却不怜惜的移开手指，毕竟今日不做就是不做，他反而喜欢观看【苍叶】身体贪婪渴求的模样。  
不管被自己弄了几次，身体还是如此敏感，【苍叶】的脸颊感觉到了灼烧的温度跑了回来。空虚肆虐起来，他却并不愿屈服，更是将这种磨人的感觉当成别样的娱乐方式。  
因此他也没发出任何示弱的祈求，反而从牙缝里吐出一句“恶心的家伙”后怒视过去，丝毫不为这句评语的恶劣程度有所反省。  
托利普借机亲吻上来，从耳朵亲到了脖子，他似乎对这样刺刺的【苍叶】喜欢得不行。【苍叶】一副不为所动的样子呆在那里，接受托利普独自享受烙印来的亲吻，傲慢的那其身体作为依靠。  
威尔斯的手终于碰上【苍叶】即将临近高潮的分身，才刚一旁上，【苍叶】就舒服的发出近似猫科动物的沉吟，抽搐兴奋的腰不由自主的听起来，双腿不安的弯起膝盖。  
“能看到苍叶先生那么欢迎我，还真是高兴，”威尔斯露出惊喜的模样，多半是真心的话。于是他手指动了起来，却还没温柔几下就用力加速起来。【苍叶】顿时叫出口，眯起眼。他抓空的手被托利普握住，享受特权似的十只扣到了一起。  
要弄的力度加快，威尔斯的拇指恶意的搓过龟头前端，把原本就占满液体的茎身十足的按摩一番。  
本来就有感觉的【苍叶】很快就被推入最后阶段，射精感入火苗似的燃气，弄得他这根被折磨许久的阴茎胀得发痛。  
最后他很快射出来，把还没弄脏过的床沿也弄上了乳白的液体。威尔斯的袖口和裤子都被溅上，可他没有一句抱怨。反而他端详着【苍叶】从高潮到释放后的全部过程，把那激出泪液的眼角收入眼底，最终满足的弯腰亲吻了苍叶附着着迷乱之情气味的胸口。  
“那我们明天一起玩吧，苍叶先生。”威尔斯悄语的话如同在哄孩子入睡，眼镜后的目光里有着读不出的感情与想法。  
【苍叶】似乎累了，他倦意的靠在那里，把对方的话左耳朵进右耳朵出。威尔斯同托利普也没打算为难他，边顺了他得意思不在说更多。  
“那今天就让我带苍叶去清洗吧，”托利普这么说着就起身，把【苍叶】打横抱了起来。  
“真是的，那看来是我来收拾了呢。”威尔斯的话也听不出来他是真的为难还是假的，不过这床铺的确很糟糕，他看起来似乎还真的有些苦恼。床上的两只智能伴侣已经溜下床，回到了各自的角落中，看来毫无帮忙的意思。  
“那就拜托你喽，”托利普并不同情对方，悠哉的抛下这一句，就抱着【苍叶】离开了。  
威尔斯没有多言，只是揭开西装扣子，脱下外套。随后他卷起被【苍叶】弄湿的袖口，卷到了手肘附近，随后开始收拾床铺。  
毕竟为了明日可以进入【苍叶】宝贵的体内，他不得不为此清理出空间来。  
一切都是为了和苍叶在一起。


End file.
